With the progress of the miniaturization and multifunctionalization of electronic components, an electronic device, such as a liquid crystal display device, or an all-in-one (AIO) computer that includes an integration of a display screen and a computer mainframe, etc., tends to become slim.
Since a main body of a conventional display device or AIO computer has a relatively large size, a support frame or a support seat is usually connected to the main body to facilitate adjustment of an inclination angle of a display screen thereof by a user. Because the support frame of the conventional display device or AIO computer protrudes outwardly from the main body, the overall size of the conventional display device or AIO computer is increased and an overall appearance has irregular projections. A relatively large packing box is thus used to package the electronic device. However, since a relatively significant inner space of the packing box is unoccupied by the electronic device, not only is the packaging cost increased, but the cost of fillers for filling the unoccupied space of the packing box is also increased.
Furthermore, the support frame or the support seat of the conventional electronic device can only permit adjustment of the inclination angle of the main body of the conventional electronic device in a single direction. For example, when the longitudinal side of the display screen is placed horizontally, the support frame or seat allows an adjustment of a forward/rearward inclination angle of the display screen. If the display screen is rotated 90 degrees such that the longitudinal side thereof is placed vertically, the support frame or the support seat will rotate leftward or rightward together with the main body, thereby failing to perform its supporting and angle-adjusting functions.